Bass Talk
by Nakii-Ilylac
Summary: Chuck and Blair banter... basically typical conversations/arguments between C/B because they're Chuck and Blair and Blair and Chuck and this is what they do best.... insulting each other! Reviews are very welcome!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just something that popped into my head and I though I'd post. Let me know if you like it please!

Blair walked down the street her high heels making a fair amount of noise, her brunette curls bouncing with every step. She was just minding her own business, taking in her surroundings when she heard a low whistle and turned around to see Chuck smirking at her from his open window, she watched as the limo he was in slowed down to a crawl beside her. She glared at him for a long moment before quickening her pace in an effort to get away from him. But Chuck Bass was having none of that. He beckoned to the driver and the car sped up slightly.

"Good morning Waldorf" She's not looking at him, but she could hear the smarmy tone of his voice and could imagine quite clearly the expression on his face.

"It was until you pulled over" She replied, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Ouch, that hurts Blair. Really. You broke my heart" came his sarcastic reply.

"You don't have a heart to break Bass," She muttered. He laughed slightly in response and she stopped mid-walk at the sound of it. Damn that mother chucker! She hated the effect he had on her. The sound of his laugh had literally stopped her in her tracks. It was humiliating really. Chuck in seeing her sudden halt, decided to take the opportunity as a chance to get Blair into a confined space with him.

"Get in the car Blair" Hearing this, her eyes narrowed slightly and she resumed her power walking.

"There is no way I'm getting into that car with you. You can forget it Bass."

"Oh come on Waldorf, you know you want to" His voice was low and seductive and she almost said yes. Almost.

"I'd rather kiss cabbage patch than get in that limo"

"Funny. You didn't seem to mind the limo so much when you were losing your virginity to me in the back of it" Losing her virginity to Chuck Bass. Not the smartest move she'd ever made, but she wouldn't change it for the world. She wasn't about to let him know that though.

"You're disgusting and I hate you"

"Come on Waldorf. I'd love to give you a ride" He emphasised the word 'ride' and she smirked slightly at what he was implying. She made the mistake of glancing at him and saw that he was smirking too. Quickly she composed her face and scowled at him instead.

"Oh, I bet you would"

"So what do you say Blair?"

"Go eff yourself Bass"

"Would you do the honours Waldorf?" If looks could kill, Chuck would be 6 feet under by now. He decided to take a different approach.

"Blair those shoes look rather expensive do you really want to wear them out by walking to school?" She bit her lip slightly. The shoes were really expensive. Seeing her back down, Chuck continued eagerly.

"And it looks like it's going to rain. Do you have an umbrella? Wouldn't want to ruin that lovely hair of yours" Looking up at the sky she sighed. It was starting to look a little overcast. Without realising it she had began to slow down until she stopped walking completely. The limo had stopped too of course.

"And you're going to be very late" Glancing at her watch, her eyes widened. She threw open the door of the limo as Chuck moved up a seat.

"Knew you'd come round in the end"

"Ugh. I didn't get in the car because I wanted to. I had no choice" She spoke with so much passion that she almost convinced herself that that was true. There was silence for a moment before she spoke again.

"I don't want you trying anything Bass"

"I wouldn't dream of it" He said as he moved his hand away from where it had been resting comfortably on her thigh. He sighed deeply. Well, at least she was in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair sighed deeply as she flicked through one of the many fashion magazines scattered over Serena's bed. She wasn't really paying much attention as Serena rambled on about Humphrey and their latest reunion, her mind was elsewhere, fantasising about Chuck Bass and the back of a certain black limo… God she really had to stop, surely it wasn't healthy? She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the never-ending stream of words exiting her best friend's mouth. It was no easy task.

"Oh B, when he told me he loved me and wanted us to get back together, it was so sweet! And then he kissed me and one thing led to another and we were back at his apartment…on his bed"

"Oh God S, please stop your mouth from moving" Blair actually felt slightly sick at the thought of her best friend kissing Dan Humphrey. She shuddered slightly.

"Oh sorry B, too graphic for you?"

"My ears are bleeding"

Serena shrugged. "Well now you know how I feel when you talk about Chuck" Blair opened her mouth ready to snap something back but was distracted when her phone began beeping. She reached for it and suppressed a smile when she saw who the message was from:

1 Message from Chuck Bass

Ditch my darling sister for 5 mins and come downstairs. I want 2 talk 2 U.

C

"Is everything ok Blair?"

Blair looked up from her phone. "Yeah everything's good. I'm thirsty though. I'm going to get a drink. I'll be back…soon" She quickly got off the bed and grabbed her dressing gown ignoring Serena's confused expression. When she reached the kitchen, she took a glass from the cupboard and poured herself some water. As she hut the fridge door, Chuck appeared with a smirk on his face and a customary scotch in his hand.

"You got my text then"

"Obviously"

"Did you come down half-dressed on purpose Waldorf?" He asked seductively, looking at her slip. Damn that Bass-tard! She pulled her robe closer around her body.

"You disgust me"

"Play nice B"

"Oh for Gods sake Bass, what do you want?" She asked coldly, she wanted him to get to the point.

"Come now Waldorf, where are your manners?"

"I must have left them with my sanity when I agreed to talk to you" she grumbled. Chuck smiled at her in response. He actually smiled.

"What do you want Chuck?" she asked shakily.

"I want you to have sex with me Waldorf" he said casually, as if he was asking her to pass the milk or answer the door.

"No!" She said indignantly. She wanted to, but there was no way she'd admit that.

"What do you mean no?"

"I think the meaning is pretty clear Bass." He kept his eyes on her as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Fine. I'm sure I can find another girl to satisfy my…needs" Blair narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sure you can Chuck, how about you go find said girl and leave me alone" Chuck raised his eyebrows at her response.

"You're saying you don't care if I have sex with a random girl?" his voice was sceptical.

"I wouldn't care if you were having sex with every girl in New York City I'd just be grateful that I'm not one of them"

"The words of a jealous woman"

"Please Bass. As if!" She wasn't jealous. Crap, she could feel her eye twitching at the thought of Chuck with another girl.

"Your eye is twitching" Chuck observed happily.

"No it isn't. Shutup."

"Don't lie to yourself Waldorf" She could see he was enjoying himself.

"Look, did you bring me down here for a reason Bass?"

"Don't make it sound like I forced you, you came down of your own free will and rather promptly as I recall. It took you all of five seconds to ditch Serena and rush down here to meet me."

"Answer the damn question," She said through gritted teeth. He was working her last nerve.

"Yes I did"

"Well, what can I do for you Bass?"

"How can I do you Bass would be a more appropriate question under the circumstances and given your current attire, wouldn't you agree Waldorf?" He asked, eyeing her slip once again. He stepped closer to her, a smirk on his face.

"Ugh. Look, I don't want to do anything to you, or with you or even near you. So unless you want my rather pointy high heel shoved into your crotch, I suggest you back away Chuck. Consider this your final warning." Ignoring her weak protests, Chuck wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her body up against his. He then traced her lips with his tongue.

"All talk and no action Waldorf, just admit it, you want me as much as I want you" And she did. Suddenly his lips crashed against hers and she felt he body relax into his embrace. Their mouths moved together and her breathing became ragged. Then he ruined the moment by grabbing her ass. Because when his hand made contact with that part of her, she remembered that he was Chuck Bass and she was in Serena's house, in Serena's kitchen and honestly it was only a matter of time before her best friend came looking for her because it doesn't take anyone half an hour to get a glass of water. Slowly, she untangled her leg from were Chuck had hitched it around his hips and she moved her body away from him.

"What I want is to shove you off a cliff" She intended the words to be harsh but they came out slightly breathless. Chuck laughed. With as much dignity as she could muster, Blair retrieved her glass of water and began walking back to Serena's room.

"You know you love me really Waldorf" Chuck called out to her. Yes she did love him. That was the whole problem.

AN: I hope you liked it, if you did, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, please review!

It was one of the Upper East Side's regular parties, an excuse for the elite to get together and gossip about the latest scandals filling Gossip Girl's blog. A party that Chuck Bass knew Blair Waldorf would not be missing which was pretty much the only reason why he turned up. He quickly walked over to the bar and ordered a scotch, scanning the room while he did so, searching for the brunette. After a moment he noticed her, in the corner of the room. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a short black dress that showed off her legs. Her hair was perfectly curled as usual and she wore a silver headband that shone when it caught the light. Chuck wanted her right there, right then. He grabbed his drink and forced his way through the crowd, pushing people out of the way in his impatience to get to her. She was talking to a man, tall and good looking. Chuck's fist clenched angrily and he couldn't stop himself from walking over to Blair and grabbing her hand.

"She's needed elsewhere" he addressed the man rudely, before dragging Blair to the other side of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Bass?" Blair demanded as she tried to wrestle out of Chuck's grip, smiling at various guests as she did so.

"Ugh. If you're not going to let go, can you at least stop walking so fast, I'm wearing heels and if you carry on dragging me like you're hyped up on speed, there's a high possibility I could fall over and break something" He scoffed at her and then looked down at her shoes. He frowned slightly; they did look sort of lethal. He slowed down slightly.

"I'd say thank you but I didn't want to be dragged off in the first place so it seems unnecessary" He raised his eyebrows at her as he stopped walking and turned to face her.

"You know Bass, we really have to stop meeting like this, people are going to start talking when there's absolutely nothing going on between us." He smirked. "And it's weird"

"What are you talking about Waldorf? I enjoy our little rendezvous immensely"

"That's because you want me, and you can't have me." Blair leaned closer to him, so she was whispering in his air "And it tears you up inside, messes with your head" He shook his head, smiling at her words.

"You're wrong Waldorf. Despite whatever vestige attraction my body may have for you, my brain knows better."

"What? You're speaking rubbish Bass"

"Probably. I'm quoting you" Blair scowled at him, before turning away, and walking off. Chuck quickly caught up with her, grabbing her arm.

"What are you doing?" She demanded angrily.

"Well. I'll tell you what I'm not doing" She rolled her eyes.

"What?" She decided to humour him and immediately regretted it when she heard his response.

"You"

"Chuck Bass you are a heinous pervert and I hate you!"

"Blair, I didn't know you gave out compliments this late in the day" She glared at him. He smirked in response and then grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. He stroked her face and then leaned into her, placing small butterfly kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his lips on her skin. Smiling to himself, Chuck moved his hand from Blair's waist to her thigh, hitching up her dress slightly. By this time Blair's breathing had become ragged and Chuck's own breathing was becoming erratic too. He shifted her slightly so his lips were by her ear.

"I know what you want, what you need" Blair wanted to let herself go, to give herself over to Chuck Bass. But she couldn't. Not here, not now. They were at a party, and she had guests to attend to, she refused to lose control of the situation. She dug her heel into his shoe, making him keel over in pain. She then grabbed his hair.

"What I want and need is for you to get the hell away from me!"

"I love it when you play dirty" He gasped, through gritted teeth. "I'm actually quite enjoying this little twist in our relationship" She let go of his hair and he gave an audible sigh of relief.

"This is not a relationship Bass"

"Hold up Waldorf. What we have may be unusual, undefined, confusing.... hey you could even call it dysfunctional but it is a relationship nonetheless"

"No it isn't, a relationship involves two people actually caring for each other and you've made it extremely clear that you-"

"Blair-" He began, interrupting her.

"Uh hello Bass. Lips moving, still talking"

"How about you put your lips to better use Waldorf?" He said before capturing his lips with hers. She moaned into his mouth and he held her tightly in response. The kiss was passionate, sweet and dangerous all at once and he realised that Blair had been right earlier, his pure lust, his longing for her had been tearing him up inside, messing with his head. His tongue teased hers, and she giggled slightly, pulling her fingers through his hair and grabbing a tuft of it at the back of his neck. His own hands were stroking her chestnut locks. Without stopping the kiss, he guided her to the bedroom where they fell onto the bed and wasted no time in removing each other's clothing. As he fiddled with the clasp on her bra he whispered into her ear:

"I do care for you Blair. I may not show it sometimes but I do. And you were right, I do want you. All the time. It's driving me crazy" She looked at him for a long moment.

"You want me? I'm yours. Take me now" He grinned before leaning in to kiss her once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone has reviewed this story! Please carry on, I love getting them ;D ****Here's the next chapter... hope you like it.**

"Bass stop it. No seriously stop it." Blair protested as Chuck slid his hands down her dress and kissed her neck gently.

"What if I don't want to stop?" Chuck replied, his voice breathless and hoarse.

"We have to! All of our friends are downstairs..." She closed her eyes as his fingers wandered over her body, his touch cold to her bare skin.

"I don't care" Chuck replied roughly.

"And our families..."

"I don't care" he replied again, a smirk on his face.

"And the rest of the Upper East Side's finest... If they catch us up here...doing what we're about to do..."

"Guess what Blair?"

"Yes okay, you don't care, I get it. You may not care, but I do!"

"Do you really?" He whispered.

"Umm yes" She stammered.

"Really? Is that the truth?"

"No. The truth is at this moment in time I couldn't care less" Blair pushed his chest slightly so he fell back on the bed. "Have sex with me Chuck"

"I thought you'd never ask" He grinned as he began undoing the buttons on her dress. She smiled seductively and began tugging the zipper on his pants impatiently.

"For someone who didn't want to do this, you're being awfully impatient Blair Waldorf"

"Shut up and hurry up" By this time they were both half dressed and making out passionately. So passionately that they didn't hear the first knock on the door. They heard the second one though, but only because it was accompanied by the voice of Chuck's best friend and Blair's ex- boyfriend.

"Hey Chuck, you in there?"

They both froze and looked at each other, fear in their eyes.

"Oh my god. Nate's outside."

"Look dude. I'm coming in"

Chuck quickly got up, dragging Blair with him. After grabbing their clothes off the floor, he looked around scanning the room for an escape route or just somewhere to hide. Nate could not find him with Blair like this; it would cause too much trouble.

"Get in the wardrobe." She hissed at him.

"What?"

"Now!"

They both walked into the wardrobe and closed the door, leaving just a crack so they could see what was going on. They watched as Nate walked into the room a confused expression on his face. Blair could feel Chuck's breath on her hair and suddenly became aware they were still only half dressed and hiding in a closet. A massive walk -in closet... but a closet nonetheless. How did they always end up in these compromising situations? Chuck saw her expression and smiled at her.

"Hey Nate, did you find them?" Blair's quickly turned her attention back to the room outside and saw that Serena had walked in. This was just getting better.

"Well I could have sworn I saw Chuck heading towards this room" Nate replied, his confusion evident in his tone of voice.

"Yeah. I'm gonna ring Blair" Serena told him, taking out her phone. Chuck glanced at Blair.

"Where's your phone?" He mouthed at her. "Oh my god" She mouthed back. Suddenly the closet was filled with the ringing of Blair's phone which was vibrating somewhere in the pile of clothes in Chuck's hand. Serena and Nate looked at each other before heading towards the closet.

"Shit! Chuck move back. Move back! Get in the corner. Behind the clothes!" Blair pushed Chuck as they stumbled over to where Blair had pointed.

"Blair? Chuck?" Serena called as she put her phone down on the bed and walked into the closet with Nate."Come on Blair, we know you're in there. We heard your phone!"

"Serena?" Serena turned round at the sound of her name.

"Dan? What are you doing here?" She asked happily. Blair sighed in frustration. Now Dan Humphrey was here. This could not get any worse.

"I was about to ask the same question. What are you and Nate doing in a closet?" He asked as he shut the door behind him. "If you can even call this a closet. It's massive!"

"Chuck and Blair are in here" Serena replied. Chuck sighed deeply. He grabbed a shirt for him and one for Blair from the clothes hanging up in front of them.

"Ok, you got us. We'll be out in a minute" He called as he and Blair quickly put on the clothes. Chuck grabbed her hand as they emerged from the corner. As Serena, Nate and Dan took in the appearance of the couple; they laughed loudly realising exactly what Blair and Chuck had been doing.

"Chuck, you can't just shove Blair in a closet!" Serena giggled. Chuck smirked at her.

"I didn't. She got in voluntarily" He replied smugly.

"Oh shut up, will you!" Blair shouted as she made her way to the door, Chuck following behind her. She twisted the door handle angrily and groaned with frustration when it didn't open. She tried again, more forcefully this time.

"The door isn't opening Chuck, why isn't it opening!?" She asked her voice shrill and desperate. Chuck frowned and tried opening it. Nothing happened.

"It's locked" He said quietly.

"No. No, no, no, no" Came Blair's panicked response.

"We're locked in?" Nate asked.

"This can't be happening" Serena moaned, closing her eyes.

"Great" Dan sighed.

Blair stormed toward Dan, who flinched back. "Humphrey. How could you be so STUPID? This is all your fault. Why on EARTH did you shut the door?"

"I-"

"B, leave him alone. He didn't mean to lock us in here" Serena said, taking Dan's hand.

"Trust you to defend him S. Ugh and stop with the physical contact, it's making me feel sick" Serena frowned at her best friend.

"I mean are you trying to ruin my life Cabbage Patch?"

"Yes Blair, I was put on this earth to ruin your life." Dan replied sarcastically.

"I knew it!" Blair screamed.

"Look stop it. All of you. Can we just stop arguing and try and find a way to get out of here. Why don't you phone someone?" Nate asked.

"I just tried Blair's phone. It's dead." Chuck replied.

Blair sighed and sat down on the floor, her eyes closed. Chuck sat down next to her wordlessly.

"Look, I really didn't mean to lock us in here. I didn't know the door would lock when I shut it"

"Will you shut up! I'm trying to pretend I'm somewhere I actually want to be and your voice is ruining the illusion." Blair shouted.

"Blair. Stop being so horrible to Dan! What has he ever done to you?" Serena asked angrily.

"Besides from locking me in a closet? He exists!"

"How about we just sit here in silence for a while?" Nate suggested.

**3 HOURS LATER...**

"Don't I get a kiss?" Chuck asked.

"You'll get a hell of a lot more than that if you get your ass up off the floor and figure out a way to open the door and get us OUT of here"

"Did you just threaten me with sex Waldorf?"

"Oh shut up" There was a long pause.

"If you touch my leg again Chuck and I know it was you. I am going to KILL you." Blair hissed as she felt Chuck's hand grope her in the now pitch-black closet.

"You make homicide sound so sexual" He whispered in her ear.

"Gross" Serena sighed. "Why do you two have to be so disgusting?"

"Yeah man. It's unnecessary so just stop" Nate said, clearly aggravated. Chuck bit his lip. He'd forgotten Nate was there too.

"Sorry Nathaniel. I'll stop"

"Look I have a suggestion." Dan began.

"Humphrey. Do you honestly believe that any of us have ever been the slightest bit interested in anything you've ever said or done? "

"I have!" Serena replied, appalled.

"Besides from Serena who's brain is obviously lacking oxygen from being stuck in this damn closet for three hours!"

Chuck squeezed Blair's hand gently when he sensed the state Blair was getting herself in. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. The 5 of them were silent for a while, all of them tired and annoyed.

"Dan? Serena?" Came a voice from outside, muffled slightly from the closed door. Blair shot up.

"I think that's my sister" Dan said, getting up and heading towards the door. Blair quickly pushed him out of the way.

"JENNY!" She shouted while banging her fists on the door "WE'RE IN HERE"

"Blair?" Jenny asked as she opened the door and Blair threw her arms around her. "Are you okay?"

"I am now. Thank you! You are so lucky you're not as stupid as your brother!"

"What's going on?" Jenny asked as she saw Serena, Nate, Chuck and Dan walk out of the closet.

"Your stupid brother locked us in there"

"What were you doing in the wardrobe anyway?" She asked "And what are you wearing?"

Blair opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Chuck laughed and took Blair's hand.

"Come on Waldorf, let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you sooooo much for your reviews guys!!!! I love getting them. Here's the next chapter, sorry it took me a while to update, I've been busy with exams and stuff but they're almost over now! Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please leave me a review!**

Chuck saw Blair from across the school courtyard, she was with Serena, but didn't seem to be paying much attention to the blonde, her head was down and she was writing something in a notebook. His eyes trailed down to her legs which were crossed under the table. Chuck's breath hitched in his throat. She was wearing tights but not just any tights. She was wearing the red ones that caused desire to wash over him and an uncomfortable fluttering in his stomach. He never had managed to destroy those damn butterflies. Blair bit her lip in concentration and Chuck smiled, glad that she couldn't see him from where she was sitting. She'd accuse him of stalking her and she wouldn't be too far off Chuck thought wryly. However the thought didn't stop him from walking straight over to her as soon as Serena left. She didn't look up, but Chuck knew she was aware of his presence by the way her body tensed a little and she held her pen that little bit tighter. Other people wouldn't have noticed but Chuck did. He noticed everything when it came to Blair Waldorf. He smirked at her response.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked the smirk still on his face. She looked at him this time, her face defensive, her eyes questioning his motives.

"Do you mind if I leave?" She bit back, gathering her stuff together and getting up. Chuck looked at her in alarm, and without thinking grabbed her arm causing her to turn round.

"Yes I do mind. I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise" He said lightly, hoping she'd stay. He tried to stop himself from looking at those tights. Those tights would be the death of him. Reluctantly Blair sat back down and Chuck sat next to her.

"Your promises don't mean much Bass" She sighed, glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

"I know" he murmured quietly so she couldn't hear. They sat there in silence, listening to the various mindless conversations of the people around them. It wasn't awkward but Chuck could feel the tension between them. He needed to calm his nerves and actually have a conversation with her.

"Do you care if I smoke?" He asked. Blair raised her eyebrows in response and he knew she wanted to lecture him on smoking on school property but instead she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care if you set yourself on fire and burst into flames... but yeah, go ahead, hopefully that won't happen" Chuck shook his head slightly and sighed. Blair watched him, and felt guilty when she saw his response. She rolled her eyes.

"Look Bass, I don't mind if you want to sit here and talk to me and I don't mind if you smoke ok?" Chuck sat up straight again and watched her carefully.

"Thanks Waldorf" She nodded at him, and then shivered slightly. The wind was cold and she hadn't brought a coat. Chuck noticed the movement and moved closer to her, draping his scarf round her neck. Blair looked up gratefully.

"Thanks"

"No problem" he smiled at her and she smiled back at him. He watched her in confusion as she bent her face down so it was touching the scarf.

"Waldorf what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" She immediately lifted her head up and Chuck smirked at her.

"Did you just smell my scarf?" He asked innocently.

"No!" She replied indignantly but Chuck could tell she was lying.

"Yes you did" He was clearly amused at the situation and it irritated Blair.

"No I assure you Bass, I didn't. It must have been a figment of your perverted over-active imagination" She replied, shifting away from him slightly.

"You did didn't you?" He asked, enjoying her reluctance to tell the truth. She was silent and Chuck took that as a 'yes'.

"I knew it" he chuckled.

"Ok, I'll admit it, you're right. I smelt your scarf. Shut up and get over it." She sighed and went back to writing on her notebook. Chuck watched her for several moments. She had actually admitted that he was right and was now acting like nothing had happened. He decided to concentrate on that rather than the fact that her smelling his scarf had made the butterflies in stomach even stronger.

"So this doesn't bother you?" His question was vague but he knew that Blair would understand what he was referring to.

"That you proved me wrong? I'll try my best to work through the pain" She replied sarcastically. He laughed slightly.

"Besides, it's not a big deal. So I smelt your scarf. That's not nearly as bad as you watching me from across the yard and visibly salivating over the fact that I'm wearing those tights you seem to love so much" She smiled sweetly at him.

"You knew I was there. You knew I was watching you the whole time." He was honestly surprised and slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah Bass. You're such a stalker." His earlier prediction had come true; she'd called him a stalker. Now he was more than slightly embarrassed.

"I was trying to be subtle" He murmured

"Yeah well that was about as subtle as Dan Humphrey running through the streets of the Upper East Side..." Chuck opened up his mouth to argue.

"Naked" She finished. Chuck immediately closed his mouth in defeat. Now it was her turn to smirk and she did so with too much enjoyment for Chuck's liking. He frowned at her but her grin just widened.

"You're enjoying this too much" Chuck told her, clearly annoyed.

"It is a surprisingly good feeling" She agreed. "No wonder you're such a pig"

"I am not a pig! Girls love me" He didn't know why he said that, after all he was a pig and most of the time girls did not love him, but he wanted to keep their banter going, he'd missed it.

"Arrogance and smugness all in the same package. Yeah Bass, you're a real catch, it's a wonder I'm able to resist you"

"You can't resist me" he replied self-assuredly.

"Of course I can't"

"You being more sarcastic than usual today Waldorf" Chuck noticed.

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me" She replied, lifting up her leg so it was resting in the middle of them as she fixed her tights.

"Or the best" he said breathlessly as he stared mesmerised. Blair laughed and moved towards him.

"You wore them on purpose didn't you" he asked, not caring what the answer was. She nodded seductively. She fiddled with his scarf which was still wrapped around her neck. Slowly and deliberately, he took her hand and pulled her up, motioning to her to follow him.

"Chuck where are we going?" She whispered, walking quickly in an effort to keep up with him.

"An empty classroom, I want to spend some quality time with you and your...tights" He whispered back. Blair gasped and dragged him back.

"No Chuck we can't! Not at school" she whispered furiously.

"Why not? I mean we did it in the back of a moving vehicle, doing it at school is not nearly as adventurous as that Waldorf" She sighed at his reasoning but allowed herself to be dragged into the empty classroom that Chuck was so eager to be in. When the bell went for class, they both walked out of the classroom with perfect composure and not a hair out of place. The only thing that could give away their recent antics was the obvious happiness that radiated between them.

"I'll see you later then Waldorf. I'll give you a ride home" the ever-present smirk was even bigger than usual. Blair smiled at him and began unwrapping his scarf in order to return it to him but stopped when he shook his head.

"Keep it. It looks good on you"

"You're giving me your scarf? It's your most prized possession"

"It's not anymore." They looked at each other wordlessly for a long moment and then Blair nodded.

"Thanks Chuck"

"Now you can smell it anytime you want" he said, causing her to stamp down on his foot.

"Shit Blair! It was a joke." He moaned as he crumpled in pain.

"See you after school" she sung as she walked away from him.

Over the next week Blair wore the scarf every day and Chuck noticed. When it came to Blair Waldorf, Chuck always noticed.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story. It really does inspire me to write more so please continue to let me know if you like it!!**

The annoying sound of his phone ringing brought Chuck out of his dreamless sleep. Irritated, he turned over in a pointless attempt to convince himself that it was just a text and the frustrating beeping would stop at any second... After waiting a good minute, Chuck threw the covers off himself and grabbed the phone without checking who it was.

"What?" He could hear loud music and shouting voices. His head was too fuzzy to process this fact and he was not in the mood to play games, "Who is it?" He growled, his bad mood worsening by the second.

"Chuck?" her voice was quiet and he had to strain his ears to hear her with all the background noise.

"Blair? Blair is that you?" Not waiting for an answer, Chuck glanced at the caller id on his phone which confirmed his suspicions. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"No" she wailed down the phone, her voice immediately dissolving into sobs. His heart skipped at the sound and he sat bolt-upright, fully awake now.

"What's wrong Blair? What's happened?" He asked his voice frantic.

"C-c-chuck I'm at a c-c-club and this g-g-guy tried to h-h-hit on me and I p-p-pushed him away but he k-k-kept following me and I b-b-broke my heel and I want to g-g-go home!" She cried. Chuck began pulling his clothes and shoes on.

"Is the guy there with you now Blair?" he asked coldly, instantly hating the man who had dared to even go near her.

"N-n-no, I'm in the bathroom" She sighed shakily. He was now walking toward the limo which was waiting for him outside.

"Okay Blair, stay where you are, I'm coming to get you" He barked at the driver to take him to the club he knew Blair would be at.

"Don't leave me!" she slurred into the phone and Chuck realised she was extremely drunk. Blair never slurred.

"I'm not going to leave you Blair, I won't hang up the phone until you can see me okay?" He closed his eyes against the headache that was beginning to form.

"Do you promise Chuck?" she asked and he could practically see her pouting as she said it.

"Yes I promise. Blair, what have you been drinking?" he sighed, not liking the necessary change of conversation.

"I had vodka in teeny little glasses. Chuck they're so cute!" she giggled.

"How many shots did you have?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Huh?" She asked the confusion evident in her voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose tightly.

"How many little glasses of vodka did you have Blair?"

"Oh... I don't remember... I stopped counting after 6" came her slurred reply. Panicked, Chuck shouted at his driver to go faster.

"Don't leave me" Blair's voice moaned in Chuck's ear.

"I won't, I'm here" Chuck said as he quickly climbed out of the limo and into the club, heading straight for the toilets. He hung up when he saw her sitting down on the floor. Despite being drunk and dishevelled with a broken shoe, she still managed to look gorgeous. When she saw him, she got up unsteadily and began to walk over to him.

"Hello Chuck Bass! I'm your lover... Blair Waldorf!" she laughed, stumbling a bit. Chuck quickly grabbed her arm to steady her.

"I know who you are Blair" he smirked slightly.

"Oh good" She wrapped her arms around him; he hugged her back but only briefly. He needed to get her home. He shrugged himself out of his jacket and wrapped it round her. He then took her hand and began to lead her to the exit.

"Chuck" she whined.

"Yes?" he replied, busy trying to push his way through the crowds of people.

"I want you to hold my hand" he turned round to see that pout he had imagined, only the real thing had an even worse effect on him.

"I am holding your hand Blair" he laughed at her. Chuck and Blair holding hands, he cringed slightly at the thought. They both looked down at their intertwined hands.

"Oh, I knew that." She snapped, an adorable lost expression on her face.

"Wow Waldorf, you really are drunk aren't you?" he smirked at her as she limped along beside him.

"I am not drunk Bass, I'm just tired because I've been up drinking all night" she nodded like what she had just said had made perfect sense. He shook his head at her reasoning and continued to pull her along despite her drunken protests.

"Bass...stop it...I can't walk...my heel...BASS!" she squealed as she pulled her hand out of his grasp and stopped abruptly in the middle of the street. Chuck sighed and glanced at the limo parked only a few metres away.

"Come on Waldorf. I thought you wanted to go home?" he tried to be persuasive but his patience was wearing thin. Blair was hard enough to deal with when she was sober.

"I don't feel well Chuck and I can't walk!" she looked like she was about to cry again. Chuck's irritation vanished at the sight and he wrapped his arms around her so he was supporting most of her weight. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he hauled her towards the limo.

"Chuck, drinking this much is very very very bad and I think you should punish me" Blair moaned into his ear.

"As enjoyable as that sounds Waldorf, I think the hangover you're going to have tomorrow will be punishment enough" Blair nodded, her eyelids drooping. After instructing the driver to take them back to his apartment, Chuck leaned over to check on Blair who was now unconscious. At some point during the journey her sleeping form fell onto his lap and he found himself absently stroking her curls. When they arrived, he could not wake her up no matter how hard he tried.

"Why stop at difficult when you can make things impossible, eh Waldorf?" he muttered as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to his room. He placed her carefully on the bed as he walked to the kitchen to get her a glass of water for when she woke up. When he returned to the room, the bed was empty and he could hear her retching from the bathroom. He flinched slightly at the sound and he quickly went to the bathroom, placing the glass of water on the side. He then moved over to Blair, holding her hair back as she continued to expel the large amount of alcohol she had consumed from her body. She tried to pull away from him and Chuck knew she was embarrassed.

"It's okay Blair, don't worry, I won't hold your drunken escapades against you" he said lightly as she flushed the toilet and grabbed the glass of water that he had brought for her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her as she ran her hands through her tangled hair.

"I'd feel a lot better if you shut the hell up" she groaned at him, stumbling past him in an attempt to get to the door.

"Whoa Waldorf, where do you think you're going?" Chuck demanded, grabbing her arm.

"I'm leaving" Blair replied, swaying slightly on her feet. Chuck could see she was exhausted.

"Sorry Blair, but that's just not gonna happen." He wrapped his arm around her waist and began leading her towards the bed; she did nothing to stop him. She lay down and Chuck gently took off her shoes before removing his own and laying down next to her.

"Waldorf?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah" she whispered, almost asleep.

"Why did you drink so much today? What were you trying to forget?" There was a long pause and Chuck assumed she had fallen asleep.

"You" came her reply.

"I don't want you to forget me" he said, and his voice sounded vulnerable in the silence.

"That's good because I can't" she murmured sleepily, leaning into him as his hands wrapped themselves around her body, pulling her closer.

"It's okay, you can go to sleep Blair, I won't touch you...much" she laughed softly, moving herself even closer to him.

"I hope that's not a promise" she sighed, closing her eyes.

"It's not" he whispered back, kissing her forehead before shutting his eyes as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's taken a while to update. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and please do keep them coming! Hope you enjoy the chapter... Let me know if you do ;D**

This was extremely boring. Blair usually loved the balls at the Upper East Side; it was her chance to show the uptight bitches of New York City that Blair Waldorf is the epitome of class and sophistication, a chance to make people envy her. But right now, she's not in the mood because Chuck is staring at her from across the room with that brooding look on his face. And what she wants to do right now is neither classy nor sophisticated. Shaking her head slightly, she tried to join in with the mindless gossiping of the people around her, but her heart was just not in it. Her heart was currently on the other side of the room with a certain Chuck Bass. Blair was extremely grateful when Serena interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey B, you alright?" she asked, noticing the lost look on her best friend's face.

"Yeah S, I'm good. Great actually. Wonderful...." she trailed off as she saw a young, skinny, extremely pretty girl wrap her arm around Chuck. Serena followed Blair's gaze and sighed when she saw Chuck. This was going to be a long night.

"Look, Blair" Serena began.

"Don't 'look Blair' me. Did you just see that?" Blair demanded, clearly furious.

"Yes." Serena replied with a sigh.

"That Mother Chucker!" she exclaimed, cracking her knuckles.

"B, why are you letting this get to you?" Serena asked, wincing at the clicking noise.

"I'm not! Why do you think i'm letting it get to me?" Blair replied defensively.

"You always crack your knuckles when you're upset" Serena said grabbing Blair's hands to stop her from playing with her fingers. "Blair, maybe you're jumping to conclusions, maybe they're just friends....oh" She bit her lip as Chuck began making out with the girl.

"That's it. I need to find a guy now. S, you gotta help me even if you do have terrible taste in men, Dan Humphrey being the prime example" Blair glanced at her best friend who was glaring at her. "I didn't really mean that, look Chuck's obviously moved on and that means I should move on too. It's important that he knows i'm moving on and so..."

"Let me guess... you're gonna move on?"

"Precisely" Blair smiled at her logic. "And I think i'm gonna move on with that guy over there" She began walking towards a good looking guy on the other side of the room. Serena rolled her eyes at her friend as Blair began to introduce herself, flirting shamelessly. Turning her head slightly, she saw Chuck staring at Blair and the stranger with a look on his face that could only be described as livid. She bit her lip. She would never understand the relationship between those two for as long as she lived. She folded her arms as Blair came over, a spring in her step, curls bouncing.

"His name is Joshua and he's getting me a drink" she smirked, looking over in Chuck's direction discreetly. "Did it work?" she asked Serena anxiously. Serena remembered Chuck's expression and nodded.

"So he's seen me with him?" Blair glanced at Chuck again, and saw his face. "And he's jealous! Oh my god he's jealous! This is so great! Don't look at me like that S" she said as she saw her friend's disbelieving expression. She then walked off towards 'Joshua' her hips moving seductively for Chuck's benefit who was still watching her from across the room, completely ignoring the girl at his side. Blair whispered something in Joshua's ear before returning to where Serena was standing. Upset at the lack of attention, the girl moved closer to Chuck, only to be roughly pushed out the way. She then proceeded to storm off while Blair looked on smirking. Chuck began walking over to her and for once there was not a hint of a smirk or a smile on his face. Serena squeezed Blair's hand before leaving the two of them to work through their non-existent problems by themselves.

"Blair, what do you think you're doing?" Chuck asked tightly. Blair smiled at him.

"Having fun. Just like you were with your stupid skank" She replied angrily. Chuck smirked at her obvious jealousy.

"The skank has a name" He replied coolly, enjoying her furious expression. He finds her so hot when she's angry.

"Oh really? Well what is it then?" Blair asked, a hand on her hip, desperately resisting the urge to crack her knuckles again. Instead she bit her lip, but Chuck noticed even the smallest changes in her body language and she knew he'd seen when his smirk got that little bit wider.

"I don't remember. But she did have one." He reassured her, trying to keep his expression serious.

"Were you born an asshole or was that just a trait that developed over time?" Chuck's laugh died on his lips when Joshua came over to Blair, wrapping a hand around her waist.

"Would you like to dance baby?" Joshua asked Blair, who nodded eagerly in response.

"I'd love to" she whispered as she leaned in close to him and allowed herself to be taken away. Chuck watched as the two of them danced, Blair's head resting on the man's chest, his arms wrapped tight around her body. Without thinking the action through, Chuck went over to Blair grabbing her arm.

"Ow. What do you want Bass? Can't you see i'm busy?" she demanded, clearly irritated.

"It's Serena, she really needs our help" He replied quickly, knowing that it was the only way to get Blair away from the idiot she was dancing with and alone with him. Blair turned to Joshua.

"Sorry you'll have to excuse me for a moment" she told him before turning to Chuck who held out his hand to her. She took it without questioning him and he quickly pulled her along to the nearest room. Blair looked around.

"S?" She asked. Suddenly realization hit her and she whirled round.

"It was a lie? You lied to me?" She asked appalled.

"Of course it was a lie Blair!" he told her, frustrated.

"Why Chuck? Why would you do that?"

"I'm guessing you're looking for something a bit more adequate than 'to get you to sleep with me'" he replied, eyebrows raised.

"God, this conversation is just screaming out for a sarcastic 'you've got to be kidding me'"

"Oh come on Waldorf, you know you want me too" he told her, walking closer to her. "Even from across the room there was sexual tension, don't deny it Blair"

"Yeah, you felt horny and I felt tense" she replied, taking a step back. "I can't believe you dangled that girl in front of me like that" Chuck noticed the hurt on her face and felt guilt wash over him.

"Yeah well I think you got me back for that Waldorf" he replied remembering her head on the stranger's chest. Blair looked at him, the hurt still evident in her expression.

"I'm sorry Waldorf ok?" Blair looked up at him in surprise.

"What did you say?" she asked, and Chuck would have found her baffled expression cute if he didn't have to do one of the things he hated most in the world- apologise.

"I said i'm sorry Waldorf, now will you shut up and kiss me?" he mumbled quickly. Smiling Blair leaned in and kissed him passionately. He moved them over so they were lying on the bed. However their moment was interrupted by Serena's high pitched squeal.

"Oh my god. Blair, do you not remember what happened the last time someone walked in on you two? We all ended up in a closet." Blair looked up at her friend, a smile on her face.

"Well what are you gonna do? You can't teach a Basshole new tricks"

"How true" Chuck replied, ignoring Serena's protests and returning to where he had left off.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been really busy and stuff. But here's an update! Please review!!!! Hope you like it ;D**

When Blair heard the soft knock on her bedroom door, she quickly walked over it to it. She had received a text from Serena half an hour ago, asking to come over because something really bad had happened and she needed someone to talk to. When Blair opened the door and saw Serena, dishevelled and upset, concern for her best friend washed over her.

"Oh S, you look terrible. What happened?" She asked, taking Serena's hand and walking them both over to the bed.

"Thanks a lot Blair" she sniffled, offended at Blair's remark as she tried to wipe the smeared make up from her face. Blair just rolled her eyes and waited for Serena to continue.

"D-D-Dan has a new girlfriend!" she blurted out, tears running down her face. Blair looked at her expectantly, but when Serena didn't say anything else, Blair just shrugged her shoulders.

"So?" Serena gasped loudly at Blair's response.

"So? SO? Is that all you've got to say?" Seeing that Serena was upset, Blair tried to explain.

"Oh come on Serena, it's only Dan Humphrey, you'll get over it, you want to watch a movie or something?" not waiting for a response, she began looking through her collection. Serena just stared at her, a look of shock on her face.

"You don't care at all do you?" Blair turned round with a sigh.

"I'm trying to S, really I am, but it's not working. Can we please just forget about Cabbage Patch, honestly I think it's a good thing that he's moved on. You should too." She smiled and then continued to look through the films.

"I don't know why I even bother talking to you" Serena replied angrily, before getting up and storming off. Blair looked up in alarm.

"Hey Serena, wait up! Just because I don't care, doesn't mean i'm not listening!" Serena ignored her and carried on walking down the stairs, towards the elevator, Blair followed her.

"Serena why are you being like that?" Blair asked, grabbing her friend's hand.

"I'm sorry Blair. I'm sorry for thinking you'd even have the smallest interest in my relationship with Dan"

"Well it's an honest mistake" Blair replied seriously. Serena gave out a frustrated sigh before pulling her hand away from Blair's and pressing the button for the elevator.

"Stay away from me Blair, I mean it" She shouted angrily.

"Serena, you're not being rational, you need therapy!" Blair replied, becoming angry herself.

"I do not need therapy Blair; I need a new best friend!" Blair gasped and Serena took the opportunity to get into the lift, the two friends glared at each other as the door closed between them.

Blair, still in a state of disbelief, grabbed her phone and called the first person who she knew would make her feel better.

When Chuck saw Blair's name come up on his phone, he immediately answered it, suddenly filled with a longing to hear her voice.

"Hello?"

"Everything is a complete disaster!" she moaned. He chuckled softly.

"What have I done now?"

"Not everything is about you Chuck!" he smirked at her soft anger, but he could sense she was upset.

"Want me to come over?" he asked gently.

"Yes" she replied before hanging up the phone.

When he arrived, she was waiting for him by the elevator.

"Eager to see me are we Waldorf?" he asked suggestively. Blair ignored him completely.

"Chuck, I need your advice" she said, pushing him down onto a chair. He frowned.

"Advice isn't really my forte Waldorf, how about a sarcastic comment instead?" Her face fell and he instantly felt bad.

"Please Chuck" she pleaded, and he silently cursed himself for being so weak.

"Of course, tell me what happened"

After Blair had told him about her argument with Serena, he smiled at how alike he and Blair were. He agreed with everything Blair had said, be he also understood why Serena had got offended. He was pretty sure that Blair could understand too, but knew she would never admit it.

"Maybe you should apologise?" he suggested.

"Wow. You outdid yourself this time Bass. Just give me a moment while I sit here and think about how ridiculous that comment was." Chuck flinched at her tone of voice.

"Are you done yet?" he asked, wishing he hadn't said anything.

"No, not yet. That was a whole lot of ridiculous in one sentence. It takes time to process." He admired how bitchy Blair could be.

"Why did you ask for my advice in the first place?" He grumbled.

"I just wanted to see if you'd come up with something stupid. You didn't disappoint" Chuck rolled his eyes at her.

"Well do you have a better idea?" he raised his eyebrow at her, and she slowly shook her head. "Serena's only going to forgive you if you apologise" Blair groaned at the prospect.

"If she ever forgives me at all! "She sighed putting her head in her hands. Not knowing what to do, he wrapped his arms around her and felt her relax into his embrace.

"Of course she'll forgive you, she's your best friend" He told her firmly. "Now, go and apologise"

"Ok, thank you Chuck. Can you wait here? Dorota will be here if you need anything, she'll be happy to help"

"Yeah Blair I'll stay" she smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back. As he watched her leave he thought how UNhappy her maid would be if she were to find him here. He grimaced at the thought.

An hour later, Blair burst through the door crying, waking Chuck up from the sleep he'd managed to fall into.

"Blair, what's wrong? Come here" he said, offering her his lap. She settled into it, sniffling.

"Did you apologise to her?" He asked.

"Yes" she muttered. He knew her too well to believe her.

"Blair" he said sternly.

"'I'm sorry' were the first words that left my mouth, honestly!" she replied, playing with the button on his shirt. He closed his hands over her fingers.

"What were they followed by?"

"....." she didn't reply, instead she began to get up and move away. Chuck immediately tightened his hold around her waist and tilted her chin up so her chocolate eyes were looking at his.

"What were your exact words Waldorf?"

"I'm sorry that you're an uptight bitch who can't take the fact that the world doesn't revolve around you and Dan Humphrey" she repeated in a rush.

"Oh. Right. Why did you say that?" he smirked.

"Because when she saw me she asked if I was bored of my warped relationship with you and had nothing to do but come to her.I was hardly going to apologise to her after that comment" she said angrily. Chuck laughed at Serena's comment.

"I take it she didn't forgive you?"

"Obviously not Bass. But the most important thing in friendship is honesty. I was only telling the truth!"

"You're going to have to apologise and mean it, even more this time now you've let the truth slip" He chuckled.

"Tomorrow. I'll sort it out tomorrow. Right now I want to think about something else. We're in my room, together and alone. Feel like distracting me Bass?"

"Do you even need to ask?" She giggled as they fell back onto the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been so so busy! Anyway I know the chapter is a bit short, but please review**!

It had been a whole week since the incident with Serena, and Blair was becoming frustrated. They were supposed to be best friends and yet they hadn't spoken to each other since the failed apology. On the plus side, Serena's absence in Blair's life meant she was seeing a whole lot more of Chuck. Blair couldn't really understand it.... he was being so.... supportive. It was nice to see Chuck being like this with her for a change, in one way she hoped her and Serena never made up again. But even as Blair thought that, she knew it wasn't true. She sighed heavily.

"Are you still upset about Serena?" Chuck asked, looking at Blair intently. Blair nodded slightly. "Well I've already told you what I think you should do"

"Yeah Blair, why don't you two... I don't know... hug it out or something?" Nate added uncertainly, he didn't take his eyes from the TV screen.

"Hug it out?" Blair replied slowly, a look of disbelief on her face. Chuck sighed.

"You really are stupid aren't you Archibald?" he said bemusedly. Nate looked at him with a confused expression; his eyebrows knitted together. After a while he gave up and resumed watching TV.

"Look Blair, you're all invited to dinner at Lily's tonight, why don't you just try and talk with Serena then? You two will be able to sort things out, you always do." Chuck suggested. Blair nodded and with a quick goodbye to the two boys, she left the apartment, ready to head home.

That night, as soon as Blair arrived at the Vanderwoodsen's she rushed upstairs and knocked gently on Serena's door. When Serena opened it and saw Blair she slammed it shut, leaving Blair slightly stunned. Chuck who had watched this from the hallway, grabbed Blair's hand and whispered to her to be calm but he had a feeling it was too late. Way too late. The damage had been done.

"Seriously Waldorf, I mean it. She's just angry, don't react, and just wait"

"Oh don't worry Chuck. I have everything under control" she replied, a tight smile on her face.

"Maybe you should try being nice to her" Chuck reasoned.

"I tried being 'nice' before, it didn't agree with me" she replied pushing past him, and sitting down at the table.

Everyone sat down for dinner. Unfortunately Serena had been placed opposite Blair, and the two had been glaring at each other for the better part of the first course. By dessert they had completely abandoned all formalities and were giving each other dirty looks and making snide comments, making everyone at the table feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Another cake S? You know they say 'you are what you eat'" Blair said, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm, a fake smile on her face.

"In that case can someone pass Blair the bowl of bitch please?" Serena asked coolly. Blair gasped and Chuck could tell that Blair was offended; he could also tell that Blair was not going to let that comment slide, and she would get Serena back. Chuck's prediction proved right when Dorota brought out a bottle of wine to refill the glasses.

"Oh Dorota, I'll do that" Blair offered, grabbing the bottle so forcefully that the wine happened to spill all over Serena's expensive white dress. "Oh my god S, I am SO sorry" she exclaimed, smirking. Lily shook her head slightly.

"Come on Serena, I'll help you clean up. Try and be more careful next time Blair" she said, her eyes flicking between the two girls. While they went upstairs, Chuck went to speak to Blair. As much as he was enjoying this little show they were putting on, he knew Blair would regret it in the near future and he didn't want her to.

"What on earth did you do that for?"

"Well I took your advice and was patiently waiting for the Universe to bestow some justice and do something really bad to her but unfortunately the Universe was taking too long. I decided that the effect of pouring my drink down her expensive dress was much more instantaneous and therefore more effective." Blair replied in a rush. Chuck smirked at her response.

"You should apologise Waldorf, before you lose her forever. Neither of you want that" Chuck told her softly. Blair looked at him carefully.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you taking such an interest?" she asked him seriously.

"Because I care about you Waldorf. Now go" he said, pushing her gently. Blair smiled at him, before heading towards Serena's room. She knocked and this time when Serena opened it, she didn't slam it again.

"I'm sorry Serena. I'm sorry for spilling the wine on your dress. I'm sorry for being bitchy and i'm sorry for not caring more about you and Dan. I suppose I wasn't being a very good friend. I don't want us to not talk, you're my best friend S and I love you. I hope you forgive me" Blair flinched slightly at Dan's name and Serena could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Thank you for apologising to me Blair, I know that probably wasn't easy for you" The girls laughed. "I love you too B and of course I forgive you! Even if you completely ruined my dress" she wrapped her arms around Blair and they hugged.

"I am sorry about the dress" Blair muttered. Serena smiled.

"Come on, we better join the guests" she replied, grabbing Blair's hand. When Chuck saw the two friends laughing and talking together he smiled, glad to see Blair happy again. She hadn't been like that for days. Blair caught his eye from across the room and her smile widened. Chuck felt a little flip in his stomach. Butterflies again.

"Thank you" Blair mouthed to him.

"You're welcome" he mouthed back. He would do anything for Blair. And he was starting to think that she knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi guys, I know this chapter is really short, but it's just kind of a filler chapter coz I wanted to get Chuck and Blair in a proper relationship ******** I think it's about time! I know it's not the same as the scene on the actual show but it fits in better with this story. Please review if you like it! Thanks for reading! **

Chuck Bass awoke to the sharp knock on his door, which he instantly recognised as Blair. He wondered for a moment when exactly he had fallen so deeply for Blair Waldorf that he was able to differentiate between her knock and someone else's. Surprisingly the thought did not scare him as much as it would have a while ago. He got up quickly and pulled open the door, unable to fully remove the smile that snuck onto his face, changing it quickly into his signature smirk. She smiled slightly at him, her pale skin slightly flushed and her hair a bit more dishevelled than usual. Chuck thought she looked amazing but he could tell that something was bothering her.

"Are you okay? Do you want to come in?" She walked in, he gestured to a chair before going to sit down himself but she pulled him back to her.

"I'm not okay Chuck." She whispered her eyes downcast. Chuck instantly felt a wave of concern and panic wash over him. He took a step closer to her.

"What's wrong Blair?" he asked, gently brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I can't do this anymore Chuck! I can't stand us being the way we are with each other but not together. I love you. And you'll probably make me regret telling you that, but I had to tell you." Her words had come out in a rush and yet Chuck caught every one. His breath caught in his throat as he struggled to digest what she was actually suggesting. His silence unnerved Blair and she mumbled something about having somewhere to go before heading back towards the door. All Chuck could think about as he numbly watched her walk away was that if he let her, he wouldn't hear that knock that was so distinctly Blair for a long time and he really wanted to hear it again. Then other things about Blair came flooding into his head and he felt slightly light-headed at the amount of things about her that he couldn't live without. He couldn't live without Blair. That was it, pure and simple. Without realising it, he walked over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"I want us to be together" he told her, his hand still holding hers.

"W-what?" she replied, shock evident in her voice.

"I love you too" he said, and the words felt so amazingly right when he said them. He then closed the space between their bodies and took her in his arms, kissing her hard. At that moment he felt whole and complete like he always did whenever he was with her. After a long moment she broke away from him.

"You know what you're saying don't you? We'll be in a relationship. Do you even know how to be in one of those?" she was playing around with him but he could hear the slight hint of seriousness in her words.

"Holding hands, going to the movies, I get it Blair" he smirked, leaning in for another kiss. She quickly moved her face away.

"No Chuck! It's not just that, when girls throw themselves at you, you can't... you can't..." he put a finger over her lips.

"I'll ignore every one of them, because I only want you" she smiled widely before grabbing him and kissing him again.

"Now Waldorf, what do you say we go celebrate the beginning of a beautiful relationship together" he said, his smirk even more pronounced.

"I think that's a great idea Bass." She laughed, and Chuck revelled in the fact that she was happier than she'd been in a long time, and that he was the cause of that.


End file.
